Frauentausch
by Rage of Nemesis
Summary: Das Ministerium hat angeordnet, dass jeweils zwei Frauen für einen Tag die Familien tauschen. Und so muss Narcissa Malfoy zu Familie...Weasley! Na das kann ja was werden...


**Frauentausch**

**Die Idee dazu kam mir gestern Abend beim Einschlafen. Viel Spaß und nehmt es nicht zu ernst!**

**Anmerkung: Spielt, als Draco und Ron etwa drei Jahre alt sind. Die Malfoys und Weasleys kennen sich kaum, nur Lucius hört im Ministerium so Einiges über die andere Familie.**

„Ich muss _was_?!", fragte Narcissa den Zaubereiminister entsetzt, doch Fudge zuckte nur entschuldigend die Schultern.

„Wir glauben einfach, dass die Zaubererfamilien sich untereinander besser kennenlernen sollten. Dafür ist eine solche Aktion eine gute Möglichkeit. Das Los hat entschieden, wir konnten ja nicht ahnen, dass zwei Familien aufeinander treffen, die sich...nun ja, nicht besonders gut leiden können. Aber sehen sie es als Chance, vielleicht gehen Sie und die Familie Weasley als Freunde auseinander?"

Narcissa starrte ihn erbost an. Was erlaubte er sich! Als wenn in irgendeinem Universum verlotterte Blutsverräter wie die Weasleys und reiche Reinblüter, die etwas auf sich hielten, _Freunde_ werden könnten! Also rümpfte sie nur die Nase und verließ mit einem „Das halte ich für äußerst unwahrscheinlich" das Büro des Ministers.

Zuhause war Lucius über die Nachricht ebenfalls alles andere als erfreut.

„Also wirklich! Nachdem ich so viel für das Ministerium getan habe und es noch immer finanziell sehr unterstütze, verlangen man so etwas von uns! Das wird Konsequenzen haben, das verspreche ich! Einen ganzen Tag die Frau dieses...Schlammblutfreundes ertragen!"

„Was soll ich denn sagen? Ich muss es mit dem Rest der Familie aushalten! Und Aurora hat mir erzählt, dass sie schon wieder ein Kind in die Welt gesetzt haben! Das macht inzwischen schon sieben Kinder! Sogar zum Verhüten sind sie zu primitiv!"

„Ich persönlich finde diesen Mr Weasley viel schlimmer. Er sammelt doch tatsächlich _Muggelartefakte_!"

„Wie bitte? Ach wie furchtbar!"

Lucius legte einen Arm um seine Frau und küsste sie auf den Kopf.

„Du wirst das schon schaffen. Vergiss nicht, du bist jetzt eine Malfoy, also zeig's ihnen!"

Der Tag des Tausches rückte schnell näher und schließlich stand Narcissa morgens mit einem riesigen Stapel Taschen in der Eingangshalle. Sie musste zwar nur eine Nacht im vermutlich unglaublich schmutzigen Haus der Weasleys verbringen, aber man konnte ja nie wissen.

Draco lief mit seinen speckigen Beinchen auf sie zu und warf sich an ihr Knie.

„Ich will nicht, dass du gehst, Mami!"

„Ich weiß." Sie löste seine Arme von ihrem Bein und fuhr mit der Hand durch seine glatten, blonden Haare.

„Ich bin auch schon morgen Vormittag wieder da. Bis dahin schafft ihr Männer das schon alleine. Du bist schließlich schon groß, Draco, nicht wahr?" Ihr Sohn nickte eifrig, also wandte sie sich an ihren Mann.

„Tschüss, Liebling. Bis morgen." Sie küsste ihn kurz und Lucius sah ihr mit wehleidigem Blick nach, wie sie durch das Eingangsportal verschwand, Dobby mit dem wankenden Stapel Taschen hinter ihr.

Das konnte nicht deren Ernst sein. Die konnten hier doch nicht wirklich wohnen!

Narcissa stand vor dem...nun ja, nennen wir es Haus, das offensichtlich der Familie Weasley gehörte. Es war ziemlich hoch und sah aus, als würde es jeden Augenblick zusammenbrechen.

Die Tür öffnete sich und ein schlanker, rothaariger Mann trat auf sie zu, streckte ihr eine Hand entgegen, die sie bloß anstarrte.

„Guten Tag! Du musst Narcissa sein!", sagte er heiter.

„Ja. Ich bin _Mrs Malfoy_. Sie sind dann wohl Mr Weasley?"

„Oh, wenn du...Verzeihung, wenn Sie Förmlichkeiten bevorzugen werde ich das selbstverständlich beherzigen. Wir waren damals zusammen auf Hogwarts, erinnern Sie sich noch? Sie sind seitdem noch schöner geworden, wenn ich das so sagen darf."

„Zusammen auf Hogwarts? Das ist mir wohl entfallen."

Das war eine Lüge. In Wirklichkeit erinnerte sie sich noch sehr gut an Arthur Weasley und dessen spätere Frau Molly. Es war nur so, dass sie die beiden gar nicht kennen _wollte_.

„Na gut. Aber kommen Sie doch erst einmal herein in die gute Stube!"

Er führte Narcissa ins Haus, wo sieben Kinder, nach Größe sortiert, nebeneinander standen.

„Das sind unsere Kinder! Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, Goerge, Ron und Ginny. Sie hat gerade laufen gelernt", erklärte er stolz.

„Ah. Wie nett." So...viele.

„Schön, dann zeige ich dir mal den Rest des Hauses."

Arthur Weasley führte seine Tauschfrau durch das ganze Haus. Es war sogar noch schlimmer, als sie befürchtet hatte. Der Wind zog durch Ritzen zwischen einigen Balken, die Teppiche und Möbel waren alt und schmuddelig und überall herrschte Chaos, vermutlich verursacht durch die Brut, die hier lebte.

Schließlich blieb der Herr des Hauses vor einer Tür stehen.

„Und das ist Ihr Zimmer. Eigentlich gehört es Bill, der ist für heute Nacht mit in das Zimmer seines Bruders gezogen. Ich hoffe doch, dass es Ihnen gefällt."

Vorsichtig öffnete Narcissa die Tür und atmete erleichtert auf. Das Zimmer war zwar ziemlich klein und auch hier waren die Möbel alt und abgenutzt, aber wenigstens war es sauber.

Hunderte Kilometer entfernt musterte Lucius Malfoy die Frau, die vor ihm stand. Sie hatte einen Kopf, zwei Arme und zwei Beine. Aber damit hörte die Ähnlichkeit mit Narcissa auf.

Sie trug einen widerlichen Wollpullover und einen bodenlangen Rock, beides viel zu bunt.

„Mrs Weasley. Willkommen auf _Malfoy Manor_", sagte er so trocken wie möglich, ohne dabei zu unhöflich zu wirken. Nachher stünde das noch im Tagespropheten! 'Lucius Malfoy ist unfreundlich zu Gästen'. Gott bewahre.

„Danke, Danke! Ich bin sicher, wir werden uns gut verstehen."

Lucius verzog keine Miene.

„Nun gut, vielleicht könnten Sie mir dann zeigen, wo ich bleiben werde?"

„Aber natürlich. Dobby! Komm her!"

Eine Sekunde später stand der kleine Hauself in der Eingangshalle.

„Zeig Mrs Weasley das Anwesen und ihr Zimmer."

„Natürlich Sir. Ja, Sir." Er machte eine tiefe Verbeugung und führte die Frau weg.

_Na Gott sei Dank,_ dachte Lucius sich, als er einem anderen Elf befahl, ihm eine Tasse Tee zu bringen.

_Wenigstens für ein paar Minuten bin ich diese furchtbare Frau los. Wie sie herumläuft! Arme Narcissa..._

Narcissa selbst hatte inzwischen ihre Taschen in den vierten (!) Stock gebracht und abgestellt. Es fühlte sich seltsam an, zum ersten Mal im Leben keinen Hauself zu haben, der diese Dinge für einen tat.

Hoffentlich erwarteten die Weasleys nicht, dass sie auch noch _kochte_. Es klopfte und ein rothaariger Bengel stand in der Tür

„Und wer bist du?"

„Percy. Ich wollte fragen, wann es Mitagessen gibt."

Wenn man vom Teufel spricht...

Sie musterte ihn und antwortete dann zuckersüß: „Nun, das weiß ich nicht, da ihr es euch selber zubereiten werdet."

„Du kochst nicht selber?"

„_Sie_. Kochen Sie nicht selber." Große Güte, selbst zu einfachem Respekt war man hier nicht in der Lage.

„Es kochen mehrere?"

„Nein. Das Sie bezog sich auf mich. Ich möchte, dass du mich siezt."

„Na, von mir aus. Aber wie soll ich denn nun essen, ich kann doch gar nicht kochen!"

„Ich bin mir sicher, euer Vater lässt euch nicht verhungern. Warum fragst du ihn nicht? Wie alt bist du überhaupt?"

Der Junge lächelte und zeigte eine Reihe Zahnlücken.

„Ich bin gerade sieben geworden."

„Uii, toll. Dann geh jetzt und such deinen Vater."

„Mach ich! Und ich mag dich, du bist nett!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verschwand durch die Tür. Dieses Kind verstand eindeutig keinen Sarkasmus. Egal, in weniger als 24 Stunden war Narcissa schon wieder zu Hause. Sie vermisste die Kultiviertheit ihres Mannes schon jetzt.

Sie hatte es sich gerade gemütlich gemacht, als eine Stimme durch das ganze Haus tönte.

„Essen! Essen ist fertig!"

Also, hatte ihr Tauschmann es doch hinbekommen.

Sie ging die Treppe runter, sich immer am Geländer festhaltend. Wer weiß, wie stabil die noch waren...

„Mrs Malfoy, da sind Sie ja! Tut mir leid, dass Percy sie gestört hat. Selbstverständlich habe ich nicht von Ihnen erwartet, dass sie die Familie bekochen. Also habe ich das selber übernommen. Zur Feier des Tages gibt es ein Muggelgericht, Spaghetti!"

Zur Feier des Tages gibt es _Muggelessen_?!

Narcissa setzte sich und öffnete den Deckel einer der Töpfe. Darin waren lange, gelbe...Dinger.

„Haben Sie Schnürsenkel gekocht?"

„Natürlich nicht!" Arthur lachte fröhlich.

„Das sind die Spaghetti. Und hier ist die Soße." Er zeigte auf einen weiteren Topf mit einem orangeroten Zeug, in dem graue Klumpen, vermutlich Hack, schwammen.

Den Tag verbrachten sowohl Molly als auch Narcissa ziemlich zurückgezogen und strickten oder lasen (ratet, wer was tat). Lucius, stellte sich heraus, war wirklich noch besser dran als seine Frau, er hatte meistens seine Ruhe. Bei Familie Weasley hingegen hatte man kaum eine ruhige Minute. Die Kinder tobten durch das Haus, gelegentlich ging etwas zu Bruch. Schließlich holte Narcissa ihren Zauberstab hervor und machte sich vorübergehend taub.

Am Abend versammelten sich noch einmal alle im Wohnzimmer, wo Mr Weasley jedem seiner Kinder einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss gab und zuletzt Narcissa die Hand drückte.

„Haben Sie eine gute Nacht, Mrs Malfoy."

„Vielen Dank. Das hoffe ich doch. Gute Nacht, Mr Weasley, Kinder."

Sie rang sich ein kleines Lächeln ab und verzog sich dann schleunigst ins Bad.

Bei einer gewissen anderen Familie hingegen lief der Abend weit weniger schmerzlos ab. Molly vermisste ihre Kinder und ihren geliebten „Arthuri" und wurde dabei äußerst rührselig. Sie saß auf der Couch, ein Taschentuch in der Hand, mit dem sie immer wieder um ihre Augen herumtupfte. Lucius saß ihr gegenüber, so weit weg, wie er nur konnte.

„Wissen Sie, es ist so furchtbar still hier! Kein Kinderlachen, keine trappelnden Schritte." Sie schniefte.

„Wunderbar, nicht wahr?"

„Nein, ganz und gar nicht! Ich bin Ihnen sehr dankbar für den freundlichen Empfang -" Lucius hob eine Augenbraue.

„Aber meine Familie können Sie mir doch nicht ersetzen. Gerade die Kinder! Ihr Draco ist reizend, natürlich, eine ganze Rasselbande ist mir aber lieber. Haben Sie darüber nachgedacht, noch mehr Kinder zu bekommen?"

„Meine Frau und ich sind uns einig, dass uns ein kleiner...Racker reicht."

„Ach, Sie wissen ja gar nicht, was Sie alles verpassen!"

„Vielleicht denke ich ja noch einmal darüber nach."

„Wirklich?"

Nein.

„Aber sicher doch, Mrs Weasley. Wissen Sie, ich werde mich jetzt zurückziehen. Wenn Sie etwas brauchen...wenden Sie sich an Dobby."

_Bloß weg von hier_, dachte Lucius sich als er grummelnd die Treppe hinauf ging.

Am nächsten Morgen war Narcissa außerordentlich gut gelaunt. Sie packte die wenigen Sachen, die sie benutzt hatte, zurück in ihre Taschen und trug sie die Treppen herunter, wo der Rest der Familie bereits am Esstisch saß.

„Komm, Frühstücken Sie mit uns, Mrs Malfoy! Und danach haben wir noch eine kleine Überraschung für Sie. Eine Art Abschiedsgeschenk für die schöne Zeit, auch wenn sie viel zu kurz war. Vielleicht können wir so etwas ja noch mal machen? Mir hat es auf jeden Fall Spaß gemacht."

Narcissa verschluckte sich an dem Glas Wasser, das sie gerade trank.

„Na...Natürlich, Mr Weasley."

Sie aßen schweigend, bis der Herr des Hauses ein Päckchen hervorholte.

„Meine Frau hat ihn gemacht, ich hoffe er gefällt Ihnen."

Tatsächlich neugierig öffnete Narcissa das Paket. Und offenbarte einen grau-grün-rot-gelb-gemusterten Wollpullover.

„Ein...Pullover."

„Ja, von meiner Frau selbst gestrickt!"

„D-Danke. Er ist wirklich sehr...schön."

„Ach, das freut mich aber! Ich dachte schon, er wäre nicht so ihr Geschmack."

„Doch, doch."

In Gedanken verbrannte sie das hässliche Ding schon.

„Danke für die...nette Zeit. Ich muss jetzt leider gehen, mein Mann erwartet mich."

„Natürlich." Arthur stand auf und umarmte die erstarre Narcissa kurz.

„Wir freuen uns, sie einmal wieder zu sehen."

Als Narcissa vor ihr Anwesen appariere und ihren Mann sah, der lächelnd im Eingangstor stand, kamen ihr die Tränen. Sie stürmte auf ihren Mann zu und fiel ihm um den Hals, ganz anders, als es sonst ihre Art war.

„Lucius! Ich liebe dich! Ich liebe dich so sehr!"

Lucius erwiderte die Umarmung überrascht.

„War es so schlimm?"

„Du kannst es dir nicht vorstellen! Dieses Haus sieht aus, als würde es jeden Moment zusammenbrechen. Und die Kinder erst! Sie sind so furchtbar laut und laufen den ganzen Tag herum. Als Abschiedsgeschenk haben sie mir noch einen scheußlichen Pullover überreicht!"

Ihr Mann dachte an das Ding, das Molly getragen hatte.

„Ich weiß was du meinst. Aber jetzt ist es ja vorbei."

„Gott sei Dank! Und ich tausche nie, nie wieder mit irgendeiner Frau die Familie, auch wenn es nur für eine Minute ist! Es ist so wunderschön, endlich wieder Zuhause zu sein."

Lucius küsste seine Frau und rief nach Dobby, um ihre Sachen zu tragen.

„Lass uns reingehen, dann kannst du Draco begrüßen."

**Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Schreibt mir eure Meinung!**


End file.
